1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to veterinary and animal care systems, apparatus and methods. Particularly, the invention relates to devices and method for supporting and maintaining proper care of udders and teats in lactating animals.
2. Background Information
For the health and safety of milk producing animals as well as those persons and animals that consume the milk products derived from these animals, the udders and teats of milk producing animals must be kept clean and healthy. This is particularly true in the bovine dairying industry where complications such as mastitis, swollen or cracked teats, and dirty and unclean teats can cause bacterial contamination of entire vats of milk. This contamination can render hundreds or even thousands of gallons of milk useless and can have severe economic effect on the dairyman who depends upon the sale of acceptable uncontaminated milk as a source of income. The economic impacts of contaminated or unacceptable milk can be devastating.
In order to prevent mastitis and other complications and to maintain a healthy milk supply, the care, cleaning and hygiene of the teats and udders of the animals being milked is of particular importance. In order to prevent the onset of mastitis, a variety of procedures are utilized to stimulate, clean and disinfect the teats of the animal. Most mastitis infections are related to conditions that expose the teat end to bacteria and to situations that make it easier for these bacteria to penetrate the teat canal. These bacteria then travel into the mammary gland where the infection causes an inflammatory response that can cause destruction of milk secreting cells as well as contaminating any of the milk that comes from these infected cows.
While various precautions have been taken to prevent the cow from developing mastitis, such as pre-washing, stripping, and sanitizing of the milking equipment, the most effective way of preventing the onset of mastitis involves the use of so called teat-dip to apply a germicide to the teat both prior to and after milking. The application of teat dip prior to milking typically requires that a teat be dipped into a cup having a germicidal solution. The teat is then coated and after about 30 seconds the germicide is dried off of the teat with a paper or cloth towel. This germicide destroys those microorganisms that contaminate the teat skin between milkings. After milking has been completed, the teats are again dipped into these cups and coated with a germicide. This germicide prevents the growth and proliferation of organisms that can cause mastitis.
The application of teat dip to the teat is of utmost importance. It is crucial that the entire teat be completely covered and that a residue is left on the teat so that the anti-microbial action is still present when the cow lies down in a free stall or any other place where sanitary conditions are less than ideal. Barrier teat dips generally contain germicides, skin conditioners and protective film so that the teat end is sealed from mastitis-causing bacteria. These barrier teat dips do inhibit bacterial multiplication on the teat skin under the film.
One of the known methods and devices for applying teat dip is to utilize a dip cup of a sprayer to coat the teat. The teat is typically dipped into the cup or sprayed so as to apply the germicide. This presents several problems. First, obtaining the proper coverage over the teat is not always accomplished, as the location of the germicide upon the teat is dependent upon the skill of the person applying the solution to the teat. Thus, locations or areas of the teat may not be covered and may be left exposed. These uncovered areas provide locations wherein bacteria can congregate and proliferate. When this occurs, the effectiveness of the teat dip as a whole has been compromised.
Both the dip and the spray method that exist in the prior art cause substantial amounts of waste to take place. This waste occurs as excess material does not adhere to the teat, falls off of the teat and on to the floor where it is subsequently washed away. This germicide is a highly corrosive material that can then cause various economic and environmental damage to the areas in which it contacts. This problem is exacerbated by the spreading of the wasted solution, which is then washed into ponds of manure pits, and then spread upon the ground. These germicides are hazardous to clean water and the raising of crops on the earth.
The economic impact of this waste is also great. The dairy industry has become extremely economically conservative because of low prices received for their product. Therefore, the ability to reduce waste is of great value. A gallon of post dip for example, varies in price from between $5 and $15 dollars per gallon. A typical 1,000-head milking herd may require an average of about 350 gallons per month. Thus, the cost of utilizing this dip may be between about $1,750 and $5,250 per month. The ability to reduce this cost would greatly benefit a user and could provide, in some instances, the difference between a farm surviving or failing.
Existing technology also includes U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,510 entitled Bovine Germicide Application Device and U.S. Pat. No. 7,387,086 entitled Bovine Germicide Application Device and Method of applicant(s).
All US patents and patent applications, and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated by reference in their entirety.